


Company in Hell

by vamprav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Hell, Fallen Angel Dean Winchester, Fallen Angels, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: Alistair uses Dean’s own nature against him. Dean climbs down off of the wrack because he can’t stand to watch his friend suffer any longer. Alexander just wants his Dean back.





	Company in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't going to be updated regularly, it's mostly a fun little porn practice story. It's probably going to be shortish and Alex is very sexual in uncomfortable ways. Don't worry, Ruby dies within ten seconds of Alex meeting her but Alex also has zero boundaries and sees nothing wrong with shoving Dean's hand down his pants in front of Sam.

Alex tried not to scream. He did, he really did. He always tried not to scream, screaming would piss Dean off and when Dean got angry Alistair got more creative with his torture. He couldn’t do that to Dean, Dean hated seeing him hurt and the hunter’s own pain just made their misery worst.

He’d succeeded so far, Hell ran on a six day cycle and he’d stayed stonily quiet for the past two, just three more and they could rest, they could talk, heal. Dean needed the rest he’d been on the wrack for thirty years and Alex could see the cracks in his soul opening up like pits of sorrow.

Alex had been with him for twenty years, twenty years of being tortured together, laughing and crying and screaming together. Alex was by no means pure but he was the closest thing to another person Dean had seen in all that time. He could be strong for Dean, he had to be strong for Dean.

“Say yes, Dean, say yes and it’s all over,” Alistair drawled and his friend drew another gash across the tended skin of Alex’s inner thigh.

“Screw you,” Dean spat through blood and broken teeth.

Alistair backhanded him with a casual air of indifference that grated on Alex’s nerves. The smaller soul snarled through the pain as the inept asshole slicing him up ran the tip of his blade over his nipple.

Then, his hand slid down Alex’s back until his finger probed at the tightly clenched pucker that lay between his cheeks.

Alex’s eyes went wide with horror because no, no, not again. Memories of the ritual that had doomed him to Hell, the men who’d snatched him off the side of the road. The pain and the black eyed thing they’d summoned before taking turns ‘blessing’ him.

He’d died in that circle cold and alone even when surrounded by people and in pain so excruciating that he’d begged for the end. There was no pain like it and then he’d died and gone to Hell, doomed by actions not his own.

No one had touched him there since, not in the twenty years he’d been in Hell. Alistair despised rape, it was the only thing he hadn’t done to them. Alex had assumed it was some form of perverse mercy on the demon’s part, not raping a soul that had died in a sex ritual with him at the center. But no, it just looked like Alistair was waiting for the right time.

Alex screamed.

It wasn’t a normal scream, not the agonized pain filled ones that ripped his throat to shreds or the quieter ones that started when he lost his ability to stay silent. Instead it was full of fear, an absolute terror that seemed to consume every other sound around it and feed off the energy.

Dean’s head whipped around and he watched in horror as Alex struggled against his bonds, trying to fight what was about to happen. He took it all in with a glance before looking back at Alistair who was looking over his knives.

“If I say yes does he get taken down?” Dean asked in a rush and Alistair turned slowly, triumph in his eyes.

“Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean,” Alistair tsked as the scream went on, “I’ve told you, you get strung up together and you come down together.”

“Then, yes, yes, you bastard,” Dean spat, “just stop him. Please!”

Alistair turned to give the order and went deathly still as he caught sight of the other demon. He hissed in fury, undid Dean’s restraints, and handed him the knife he was going to use to on Dean.

Dean had slaughtered the other demon with extreme prejudice. He didn’t just hurt him, didn’t just cut him open, he obliterated him, scattering everything he was. It was the closest thing you could get to killing a demon and it made Alistair grin.

Then Dean rushed to Alex’s side. Alistair had taken him down and Alex had wedged himself underneath the wrack. But when he saw Dean he flew into the other soul’s arms with zero hesitation and quivered against him as they clung to one another.

“Oh, Dean, you are going to be magnificent,” Alistair purred.

And he was, oh he was.

They were there for almost another decade, Dean was a being of wrath, almost holy in his rage and Alex loved him for it. Alex wasn’t quite sure what kind of love at first but he knew that he felt safe with Dean, especially after he figured out his calling.

Alex was a pure soul, the ritual he’d died in had ensured he stayed that way, the first part of it anyway. The part that had summoned the black-eyed thing, the demon that had led the second half of the ritual. And Hell didn’t have any pure souls, the closest you got were souls that gave themselves for family members and even they were tainted.

But, Alex had also been a being of lust, even when he was human.

~*****~

When Dean finally managed to get to the Den of Iniquity he only had half an hour or so before Alex was set to perform. The Den, as most called it, was a posh looking club modeled after a combination high class strip club and sex dungeon. Succubi and incubi lounge across plush cushions or couches inside. Some where getting blown or fucked and the smell of sex and sulphur permeated the place. The moans of the inhabitants drowning out the screams of Hell.

“You made it!” one of the succubi squealed in glee, arms outstretched, “Alex said you might not make it!”

She was wearing the form of an incredibly attractive brunette that looked vaguely like Rosie the Riveter. Dean had never gotten it out of her whether or not the form was her original body or a construct she’d tailored herself. He’d learned not to ask after a few months of the other succubi shooting him nasty looks.

Dean smirked at her and pulled her into the hug she clearly wanted, “Hello, sweetheart, like I’d miss my Baby’s big day.”

“It was his fastest Break yet,” a torturer by the name of Morgan hissed from behind him, “Alistair put the soul on the wrack barely an hour before we were supposed to leave, fresh from the surface too.”

“Oh, darling, that’s wonderful,” the succubus cooed as Morgan wandered towards a pretty blond incubus and pulled back slightly before grabbing Dean’s dick through his jeans, “I do hope you choose to ride out your victory this evening.”

Dean shrugged and bucked his hips lazily, enjoying the slow burn of lust that stirred deep in his belly. It wasn’t the urgent fervor of the first few times he’d been riding high off of the adrenal rush of breaking a soul, more a pleasant warmth that sat deep in his being and made everything feel good. He pulled away after a moment causing the succubus to pout at him.

“Don’t be like that, Carmen,” a different succubus purred as she drew closer, “at least let the poor boy see his darling’s act before you jump him.”

“Mistress,” Dean and Carmen chorused, giving her a polite nod.

The Mistress of the Succubi was the oldest demon Dean had ever met, created when the Fallen still reigned supreme over Hell. She had seen the Cage built and had lived through the war that Heaven had waged against her home when Christ had risen. Many had not but then again, The Mistress wasn’t a fighter.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Righteous One, Alexander would have been so disappointed if you hadn’t shown and then I would have had to have had  _ words _ with Alistair.” The Mistress said as she drew Dean into her bosom for a hug.

Dean suppressed a flinch, The Mistress might not have been a fighter but she wasn’t a push over. Alistair may have been Head Torturer but were still some things that even he would blanch at.

She loved Alex like he was her own son and making him unhappy was the greatest sin in her eyes. If the other succubi and incubi weren’t so attached to the only pure soul in Hell Dean had a feeling that could have ended badly very quickly.

“It’s good to be here,” Dean said and carefully nuzzled one of her bare breasts, he’d seen what happened to demons that took it too far but she’d be insulted if he didn’t at least admire her assets, “I can’t wait for the show.”

“I think you will enjoy the form Alex insisted on,” The Mistress said and shifted so that one of her nipples was poking him in the mouth.

“I’d enjoy Alex if he looked like a five hundred pound Mexican midget,” Dean grumbled and pulled the nipple into his mouth.

The Mistress hummed as he rolled the nub under his tongue and then sucked. She started petting his hair, fingers carding gently through until they hit something small and hard. She paused before smiling, “Well, well, now isn’t today a special day. Knees.”

Dean dropped so fast that his knees hit the floor before his brain could even register the order. His head spun slightly as The Mistress hooked one leg over his shoulder and brought her pussy up to his mouth.

“You have fifteen minutes before your darling walks out onto that stage,” The Mistress said and gestured towards the large stage that sat as the centerpiece of the club, “Lets see how many times you can make me come.”

Dean did so gladly. It was an honor and a pleasure to bury his head between her thighs. Not every demon got to pleasure the Succubus Queen, only the elite and highly skilled got that privilege. It had been years since even Alistair had been allowed to explore her form.

She tasted like a little slice of Heaven in the depths of Hell and Dean would almost be content to stay there for the rest of his life if not for the fact that he knew Alex would be walking onto that stage and expect him to be standing front and center.

Three. The final count was three and the Dean didn’t even want to count the last because he’d had to tear himself away so he could scramble toward the stage.

With any other succubus or incubus he would have been disappointed in himself but with her he was pretty fucking pleased. She had a lot of experience and it took a lot to get the more powerful of the lust demons off. Dean knew, he’d fucked or been fucked by most of them.

Dean had to fight for a position at the front, not all that hard granted and the incubi and succubi in the crowd helped by placing a strategic elbow in several demon’s kidneys but it still pissed him off and reeved him up. Dean was a being of wrath just as much as he was a being of lust and a good fight brought out a side of him many a human and demon lover had appreciated.

The music started first, a slow rhythmic beat that vibrated Dean to his core and sped his pulse like nothing else. The beat grew faster and faster until it took the shape of a song that Dean recognized from Before, some pop song he’d heard on the radio once. It was warped and twisted around into a darker version of itself, then again the song had already been sexual.

The curtains jerked apart and Alex stood in the gap they left. His auburn hair was hanging around his face in waves and he wore a blindingly white roman style robe that ended just shy of his upper thigh. A pair of equally white platform boots adorned his legs, running almost all the way up to where his robe ended, leaving only a few scant inches of skin bare for the eyes of the crowd.

Alex’s eyes found Dean almost instantly and he grinned, a full on smirk that brought Dean’s cock from pleasantly chubbed up to rock hard in a fraction of a second. Alex may have been the only innocent soul in Hell but he was still an intensely sexual being. Sometimes Dean thought Alex drove him crazy on purpose.

Then the first few lines of the song sounded and Alex moved, mouthing along to the words as he stalked across the stage towards Dean. And the green eyed soul was lost in an instant.

He watched as the other man flowed across the stage, driving the crowd wild with lust. The other demons might have been seeing the show but Dean knew it was all for him and then, halfway through the show Alex’s appearance melted and reshaped itself.

Dean swallowed heavily as Alex shifted from male to female to male to female. And, oh fuck that was hot, watching Alex melt back and forth between the two forms, they were both him but it was a glorious contrast of soft and hard that made him want to drool.

When the song ended Alex was on all fours, hand stretched out towards Dean, he was grinning again. Dean only waited a handful of seconds, making sure the dance was over before he snatched the other soul off the stage and pulled him into a kiss.

Alex moaned against his lips, opening his mouth and letting their tongues twine around each other. His legs wrapped themselves around Dean’s waist and his hands went up to run through his hair. His mouth was warm and wet against Dean’s, heat building and building until Dean had to pull away to get a moment to breath.

“You finally got the rune work,” Dean murmured into the centimeter between their lips, “Oh, Baby, that’s fantastic.”

“It’s awesome isn’t it,” Alex said and kissed him again, quick and hard, “Gretel was disappointed I wasn’t going to get a full on body mod with blue hair and massive tits but I like how I look. Now are you going to take me back to our place and fuck me through the mattress?”

Dean froze, lips clamped firmly to Alex’s neck as the words processed. Had Alex just suggested he wanted sex? Alex had never even hinted at wanting to pop his cherry, he’d stayed the last pure soul in Hell for over twenty-five years. He always refused advances from other demons, even the other succubi and incubi. The only person he let touch him was Dean and he’d never let him do more than jerk him off.

“You want me to pop that pretty cherry of yours?” Dean asked, redoubling his efforts to drive Alex wild with his mouth.

“Yes,” Alex gasped and ground his hips against Dean’s rock hard cock, “but not hear, take me home, claim me proper.”

Dean snarled and turned towards the door, the catcalls and whistles of the other patrons following him out. When they got on the main road Dean let Alex down and grabbed his hand. Alex was faster than Dean on his feet and walking all the way to their shared nest would have ended with one of them falling into a pit of lava.

They ran along the main road hand in hand, laughing as they tripped over each other’s feet until Dean couldn’t take anymore and tackled Alex down onto the road to kiss and rut in a mass of writhing limbs.

“Dean, Dean,” Alex moaned between kisses, “We’re only a couple yards a- oh- oh- don’t you fucking dare stop!”

“Don’t worry, I’m just taking the edge off, Baby, I’m not letting anyone else see you come on my cock,” Dean growled as his hand discovered that Alex wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Yes!” The other soul cried, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck.

Alex moaned as Dean’s middle finger slipped along the folds of his pussy while his thumb rubbed back and forth across his fully formed dick. Dean moaned along with him as his finger sank in, fuck, Alex having both sets of equipment was a turn on like nothing else.

“You still got a prostate like this?” Dean asked as he tore open the front of Alex’s robe to get at his breasts, careful not to actually tear the fabric.

“Nope,” Alex fought to get out past the heat building in his pussy, “But, I- oh, oh you found it, good. Fuck!”

Dean curled his finger up and rubbed hard, drawing a sound out of Alex that he hadn’t known the brunette could make. His mouth watered and he dipped his head to latch onto one of Alex’s nipples.

Alex gasped and his hands came up to fist in Dean’s hair. He paused when he found the same hard nubs that the Mistress had found.

“Oh! Oh, darling, are you’re horns- oh fuck- Dean you have horns,” Alex babbled as Dean pulled off of his nipple with a pop.

He smirked down at Alex and shifted his hand so that he could fist Alex’s cock, “Popped this afternoon, Alistair threw an extra soul on my wrack just before I was supposed to leave for your performance, the fucker.”

Alex whined and surged up to kiss Dean again before pulling away to suck in air. Dean watched as Alex’s eyes glazed over and he started letting out little hitching breaths that sounded like they were being punched out of him.

“You gonna come for me, Baby?” Dean asked and sped up his hand.

“Deeee-ahha!” Alex tried to whine but could only manage a gasp as he spilled all over Dean’s hand.

They stayed in the middle of the street for a few minutes as Alex rode out the afterglow and Dean lay lazy kisses all along Alex’s neck. No one walked by, too wary of pissing off Alistair’s apprentice to go anywhere near what most people saw as his consort. The last person to touch Alex without permission from either soul had lost his head before being turned into Hound chow.

“You good to get back to the nest now?” Alex asked as he combed his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Hmm, in a bit,” Dean hummed, “I just wanna lie here for a few more minutes.”

“I’m still want you to fuck me through the mattress,” Alex told him and he felt Dean grin against his neck.

And then there was an angel. Right above them. Reaching for Dean.

“NO!” Alex screamed as the angel grabbed Dean and lunged at it, trying to tear at its hands, to get it to let Dean go, “LET HIM GO YOU FLYING HEAVENLY FUCKWAD!”

“ **_Do not interfere, demon,_ ** ” the angel said but ignored Alex otherwise until the soul managed to get a hand into its wing.

Alex tore at the feathers, pulling dozens of them out as he tried to ground the angel, desperation making him stronger than he could normally manage. Dean had gone into a catatonic state so it was up to him.

“NO, HE DOESN’T DESERVE TO DIE! LET HIM GO!” Alex roared as the angel tried to disentangle him, the blood from where the feathers had been ripped out almost too warm to touch.

“ **_I am trying to be merciful, do not_ ** -” and then Alex found a particularly sensitive part of the angel’s wing and it stopped playing nice.

It swatted Alex out off with a shove using the hand not holding Dean and sent Alex plummeting to the ground below. Then it drove a bolt of grace down to pin Alex to the road like a human would pin a butterfly.

“DEAN! DEAN!” Alex screamed as the angel grew smaller and smaller as it rose out of the depths of Hell, “DEANDEANDEAN...Dean… Dean…”

Alex stared up at the spot where the angel had disappeared, quiet, unable to move for a long, long time.


End file.
